gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperium Skywalkerów
Anakin ** * Głównodowodzący sił lądowych ** ** Generał * Głównodowodzący floty ** ** Wielki admirał ** Wielki admirał ** | Konstytucja = Konstytucja Imperium | Organ wykonawczy = | Organ ustawodawczy = Senat | Organ sądowniczy = Senat | Armia = * 1 * * Rycerze Imperium * Batalion Mrocznych Szturmowców * 1 Front im. Pałacu Imperialnego * 17 * Bliżej nieokreślona liczba * 3 * * 1000 maszyn typu na pokładzie Eclipse * 17 * 574 * 13 * Parę tysięcy kanonierek dla piechoty * Tysiące * Tysiące * Tysiące ciężkich myśliwców * 666 * Dywizja żołnierzy typu Nova * 20 plutonów z ciężkimi samopowtarzalnymi oddziałami E-Web * 3 pułki zwiadowców | Stolica = * * | Język = | Religia = | Święto narodowe = Święto Mocy | Hymn = Pieśń Imperium | Waluta = Kredyty Imperialne | Dokument ustanawiający = | Data założenia = 20 BBC | Data reorganizacji = | Data fragmentacji = 0 BBC | Data rozwiązania = | Data przywrócenia = | Pojawienia = Wojna Imperiów | theme = ciemna strona }} Imperium Skywalkerów to państwo powstałe na miejsce tuż po wymordowaniu na oraz wygnania . Funkcję Imperatora pełnił Anakin Skywalker. Imperium to w okresie świetności panowało w całej . Po zabiciu przywódcy Imperium Galaktycznego – – Anakin ogłosił swoją rangę i wydalił resztki Jedi na . W 12 BBC doszło do buntu , został on szybko spacyfikowany za pomocą i [[Droid bojowy typu Assassin|Droidów typu Assassin]]. 8 lat później doszło do udanego zamachu na imperatora Skywalkera, zakończył się on podzieleniem na osoby wspierające lojalistów monarchii oraz na osoby wspierające nowy rząd. Imperium obejmowało odtąd I sektor w galaktyce. Historia Koniec wojen klonów Anakin po wymordowaniu całej rady Separatystów i zabiciu Kenobiego udał się z Padmé na stacjonujący wraz z , tzw. Krążownik Jedi. Tam otrzymał od Sidiousa nowy miecz. Amidala urodziła w drodze na , gdzie niestety zmarła. Anakin domyślił się, że kłamał w sprawach życia i śmierci, przez co błyskawicznie go zabił na mostku Venatora. Będąc jeszcze na mostku, odwołał . Po przybyciu na Stolice-Miasto wygłosił w długie przemówienie, zdradzając prawdziwą naturę byłego kanclerza oraz Jedi. Tych drugich skazując na wygnanie na planetę Tython. Szybko spacyfikował ostatnie siły oraz parę fanatycznych popleczników Sidiousa. Pierwsze lata spędził na ustanawianiu nowych praw, powoływaniu komisji oraz służb, oraz rozpoczęciu rekrutacji na galaktyczną skalę. Przeznaczył też środki na trwającą już wtedy budowę stacji DS. Najął także najznamienitszych architektów broni, by zbudować największy okręt liniowy, jaki widziała , . Kiedy Leia była uczona przez kolejnych dygnitarzy oraz uczyła się intryg i polityki, Luke uczył się w Sztukach Walki oraz taktyki i strategii, mając pewnego dnia zasiąść na galaktycznym tronie. Rebelia Baila Organy W 12 BBC z zebrał flotę, która zaatakowała Ord Mandell i szybko podbiła słabo bronioną . Początkowo nie udało się przełamać silnej obrony systemu. Udało się to dopiero, gdy Executor wleciał na pole bitwy z obstawą wielu . W międzyczasie, po przegranej bitwie na orbicie , na tymże wylądowały kapsuły z ocalonymi, m.in. i , tam zaprzyjaźnili się i razem udało im się przetrwać miesiąc i skontaktować z Imperium. Tuż po sforsowaniu cytadeli na Alderaanie głowa Baila stoczyła się na publicznym placu po idealnym ścięciu mieczem. Kolejne lata spokoju Przez kolejne lata zostało ukończonych wiele projektów, m.in. DS, projekt Mroczny Szturmowiec. Skończyła się także obowiązkowa służba dla wszystkich , oficjalnie mogli zrobić, co tylko zechcą. Wielu żołnierzy jednak nie chciało odejść, stworzono dlatego specjalne oddziały złożone z weteranów. Ambicja Skywalkera nie była jednak dalej zaspokojona, wymarzył budowę jeszcze większego gwiezdnego super niszczyciela, który mógłby zastąpić Gwiazdę Sprawiedliwości. W roku 8 BBC mała komórka tebelii, robot, oraz jakiś wookieepodobny stwór niszczyli imperialne transportery. Tarkin postanowił wtedy zaprezentować potęgę Gwiazdy Sprawiedliwości. Planeta została unicestwiona, a Tarkin, zamiast otrzymać pochwałę, został zdegradowany na admirała. Wtedy też zaczął planować spisek na życie . Pierwsze problemy Imperium W 6 BBC wystartował projekt Lot Pozagalaktyczny, którego głównym celem było stworzyć kolonię w , a pobocznym natomiast znaleźć szczątki Pierwszego Lotu Pozagalaktycznego. 4 lata później projekt po wielu kontrowersjach został ukończony i dreadnoughty wystartowały. Natomiast w 4 BBC terroryści porwali statek pasażerski, który po nieudanych negocjacjach został zestrzelony. Wtedy to Thrawn dołączył do spisku na życie imperatora. Jednym z największych problemów Imperium był półświatek przestępczy. Pomimo częstych nalotów na ich kryjówki nie udało się nigdy, wytępić handlu przyprawą, nawet wtedy, gdy rozkazał po ewakuacji mieszkańców i więźniów zniszczyć . Utworzenie Galaktycznego Zakonu W roku 1 BBC, a dokładnie w 19 AE, czyli kalendarzu obowiązującym przed wprowadzeniem przez Leię nowego datowania. Wtedy to za rok zerowy, uznawano utworzenie Imperium Skywalkerów. Wtedy to też utworzony został Zakon Galaktyczny. Trafiali do niego więźniowie, szczególnie ci wrażliwi na moc oraz można było się tam dobrowolnie zgłosić. Zakon ten powstał w celu ochrony granicy znanej galaktyki przed zagrożeniem które wielu użytkowników Mocy wyczuwało. Podczas celebracji został przydzielony im drugi i tysiące wytrenowanych więźniów. Lordem Dowódcą była , która po namowach imperatora Skywalkera, swojego byłego mistrza, była skłonna dowodzić tym ogromnym projektem. Rozłam Imperium Podczas rutynowej kontroli posterunku znajdującego się na księżycu Endor doszło do ataku odrodzonej Rebelii, szybko zniszczyła ona stacjonujący nad planetą jeden z dwóch Imperialów II, Anakinowi udało się opuścić planetę na pokładzie jedynego ocalałego niszczyciela. Po burzliwej naradzie oraz powrocie do apartamentu imperator odebrał sygnał ataku na . Udał się na mostek swojego okrętu flagowego, . Tam zastał gwardzistów Thrawna oraz Tarkina. Imperatorowi udało się pokonać ich wszystkich, ostatni jednak odpalił granat. Wkrótce potem Thrawn i Tarkin zdradzili za pomocą komunikacji swoje plany, a następnie pomimo planów Thrawna na wysłanie oddziału, który by zabił Anakina, Tarkin użył swojej zabawki, niszcząc Executora na oczach miliardów istot, doprowadzając do ogromnego rozłamu i buntu większości oficerów, którzy pozostali lojalni wobec Skywalkerów. Thrawn jednak nie zamierzał dzielić się władzą z Tarkinem, po hucznej biesiadzie w Pięćsetce Republiki pozostawił tam bombę, która zamieniła luksusowy apartament w kupę gruzów, zabijając Tarkina. Osiągnięcia * Gwiazda Sprawiedliwości * Zniszczenie * Rozbudowa Gospodarki i Armii * Mroczni Szturmowcy * Super gwiezdne niszczyciele i * * Znaczny postęp technologiczny * Zmniejszenie roli * Zniszczenie Kessel * Zniesienie w galaktyce niewolnictwa * Wprowadzenie jednej waluty w całej galaktyce * Utworzenie Galaktycznego Zakonu Stosunki * Jedi – tuż po wyłączeniu rozkazu 66 ocalałych Jedi przetransportowano na Tython, dając im wybór, śmierć lub życie. Stacjonowało tam około 3000 , następnie zamieniono ich w Mrocznych Szturmowców, ich głównym celem było pilnowanie, by Jedi nie uciekli ze swojej planety, lecz szybko Jedi polubili Szturmowców i się z nimi zaprzyjaźnili. Na początku żywił urazę do Imperium, ale jednak po ucieczce przed rebeliantami dołączyli do Imperium Skywalkerów, do nowo utworzonego zakonu Rycerzy Imperium. * – Skywalker nie chciał doprowadzić do kolejnej krwawej wojny, dlatego też podpisał pakt o nieagresji, na swoich warunkach. Rozkazał na ich terenach znieść niewolnictwo oraz zakazał handlu pewnymi narkotykami na terenie Imperium, dlatego też między nim a nigdy nie panowały napięte relacje. * Imperium Thrawna – po udanym zamachu na życie Imperatora oddziały podległe zajęły Coruscant, zajmując przy tym całą galaktykę. Thrawn ogłosił się kanclerzem, natomiast Tarkin – imperatorem. Plan Thrawna obejmował także zabicie Tarkina, co mu się powiodło, i został jedynym przywódcą największej frakcji w galaktyce. Siły Militarne * 1 * * Rycerze Imperium * Batalion Mrocznych Szturmowców * 1 Front im. Pałacu Imperialnego * 17 * Bliżej nieokreślona liczba * 3 * * 1000 maszyn typu na pokładzie Eclipse * 17 * 574 * 13 * Parę tysięcy kanonierek dla piechoty * Tysiące * Tysiące * Tysiące ciężkich myśliwców * 666 * Dywizja żołnierzy typu Nova * 20 plutonów z ciężkimi samopowtarzalnymi oddziałami E-Web * 3 pułki zwiadowców Władza Władze sprawował imperator Skywalker aż do śmierci w 0 BBC, od 0 BBC Władzę sprawował kanclerz i posiadał on uprawnienie takie samo jak imperator, acz musiał pod uwagę brać zdanie oficerów najwyższego stopnia. Kultura W Imperium popularnym wyznaniem była , na planetach coraz częściej także tworzono się tzw. Kościoły Mocy. Wyznanie to polegało na wielbieniu Mocy jako instancji przenikającej wszystko. Była bardzo podobna do tego, co wyznawali Jedi, Kościół Mocy jednak nie wyznawał granicy pomiędzy a – istniała po prostu Moc. Wielkim świętem dla całego Imperium była święto Mocy, wtedy to każda istota przekazywała sobie prezenty i była dla siebie życzliwa. Obchodzono ją się nawet podczas konfliktów, zawieszało się wtedy broń. Zbrodnie podczas tego święta uważane były za obrazę wobec całej Mocy i uważało się, że przynoszą one nieszczęścia. Hymn Pieśń Imperium Imperium, Imperium ponad wszystko, Ponad wszystko we wszechświecie. Jeśli zawsze dla obrony Po bratersku są złączone, Od Coruscant aż po Naboo, Od Kuat aż po Balmorre, Imperium, Imperium ponad wszystko, Ponad wszystko we wszechświecie! Imperialne kobiety, imperialna wierność. Imperialne wino i imperialna pieśń Niech we wszechświecie utrzymują Swe dawne piękne brzmienie, Niech nas natchną do szlachetnych czynów Przez całe nasze życie. Imperialne kobiety, niemiecka wierność, Imperialne wino i niemiecka pieśń! Jedność i prawo, i wolność Dla Imperialnej ojczyzny, Do tego wszyscy dążmy Po bratersku, sercem i czynem. Jedność i prawo, i wolność Są gwarancją szczęścia. Kwitnij w blasku tego szczęścia, Kwitnij, imperialna ojczyzno. Kalendarium Kalendarium zostało ustanowione w roku w którym Skywalker przejął władzę, wtedy to też za rok zerowy uznał koniec , oraz ustanowienie Imperium Galaktycznego, określanego przez wielu ludzi "Imperium Skywalkerów". W 20 roku po wprowadzeniu nowego ładu, Najwyższy Wódz i Kanclerz, Leia Skywalker, wprowadziła nowe kalendarium wedle którego, nadchodząca Bitwa o Coruscant będzie datą zerową. Pojawienia * Wojna Imperiów Kategoria:Państwa dyktatorskie Kategoria:Państwa monarchiczne